The Snape Boys
by Renegade Storm
Summary: Hadrian Day , Tom Marvolo , Draco Lucius , Blaise Alexander Snape . These four boys are adopted by Severus snape . Taken from England to Forks Washington . To escape their past, because they all were all heavily abused . Draco lost his right arm at the elbow. Alex is deaf with 50% loss in both ears . Marvolo is Epileptic. Day is paralyzed from the waist down .
1. Chapter 1

Eighteen year old kid on the autism spectrum in America. Does that sound like Stephane Meyer and J.k Rowling . I think not so I do not own anything besides the plot of story.


	2. The Hospital

The doors open and a young teen with shoulder length Raven colored hair and light green eyes . Next to him a teen with shorter Raven hair just brushing his ears and emerald green eyes wheels himself in the door and to the waiting area . The young man  
holding the door lets it swing shut on the blonde teen about to enter and walks to sit next to the boy in the wheelchair . The the blonde teens walls in with a dark skinned boy with black hair . He walks up to boy and says Marvolo you are a dick. A man  
on clutches walks up and gently hits the blond on the back of the head and says language Draco. He turns to the other boy and says Marvolo hold the door for every not just Day if you start to . Okay Uncle Severus . He makes a series of signs to the dark  
skinned boy * Alex watch them for me will you ?* He replies in a shaky voice okay uncle Severus .

The man makes his way to the counter to check in . He says we have a appointment to meet the boys and my new doctor . The lady behind the counter askes your names and the doctors . Severus Snape. Tom , Hadrain , Draco and Blaise Snape . The Doctor  
is Carisle Cullen . Yes he will see you in a minute . The twins first then the otherboys and finally you. Can I go in with the boys . Your thier legal guardian so yes you can . The doctor walks out and calls Tom and Hadrain Snape. Marvolo and  
Day walk and wheel them self s up to the doctor and says they prefare Marvolo and Day . Severus fallows the boys into to the room.

Marvolo hop on the table will you askes Carisle . Yeah. Ok in your file it says you have siezures . How are your meds keeping them under control ? Not really well my last doctor lowered my dosage when it stop helping we asked him to raise it and he said  
no. He liked the dosage as it was . Okay do have any bad side effects on the currant ones . No some of the only meds I didn't on. Okay I'm going to raise the dosage back to what it was. Can you help meet you brother on the table . I would ask your  
Uncle but I don't think you just won't be much help. I don't thinks so either . I can do it my self . I do all the time at home . When Day can't transfor that high . Okay . Day where are paralyzed at . The t-5 disc. Okay so from the waist down  
and you have bladder control . Yes and yes . Your meds working for you okay . Yes sir. Okay Marvolo help your brother back into the wheelchair . Go out and send the other boys into the room. _  
_ _  
_

Draco and Alex walk into the room. Carisle signs * Alex first* . Okay Doctor I can hear you with my hearning aides . * I know he said but in my experience most prefer to have it signed to *. So how much loss do you have in you ears . 50% in both ears  
. But they expect me to loss the rest before I turn twenty one . Well I want to get you Schualed for a new hearing test. Okay . Draco can you take off you prostic . Dose yourarmgive you any pain. No I don't get phantom pains either . That's  
good means it was done right . Go back out to your brothers okay. While I deal with your uncle .

* * *

Next chapter

Meet the Cullen's  
Severus and Carisle talk  
The boys make friends

Fell free to leave comments . Errors in my writing . Don't flame because this is my second time on this site and if I get more I will stop again.


	3. Snapes Turn

The boys sent to out to the waiting room Carisle turns to Severus and said it was good of you to take them . Being the person you needed but never got . How did you know ? One they all called you uncle and not dad . Two the all looked to you for reassurance  
/when I was touching them. Ok that explains the the boys but how did you figure me out? Who would take in that many abused boys besides some one who went thought it themselves . Plus your eyes are like my youngest and eldest sons jaded and untrusting  
/of any one you don't know. Your boys . All adopted unfortunately I can't have children so we have three boys and two girls . Emment , Rose , Edward , Alice and Jasper.

So let's get you on the table . What's wrong with your legs. The are brittle from being broken to many times in youth and after that. Anything else to note . I have less then 50% percent of hearing in my left ear. Ok I also want to get you a X-ray and  
hearing test to check that . Do you have a hearing aid . No i didn't see the point when I still could hear pretty well out of it . You can break the amount you hear up and possibly not loss more by straining to hear more then it does itself . Okay  
. Let's you back to the boys .

They see snapes four out in the lobby and two other boys standing at 6'3 and 6'5 respectively the taller had little brown dirty blond hair and the shorter had bleach blonde hair that looked natural . My eldest and youngest sons Emment and Jasper . What  
are you two doing here ? Askes Carisle . You forget your lunch and mom asked me to bring it and Jasper wanted to practice driving so he came with me . Did he drive here . Yeah we took the back roads . Cheif Swan saw us and was okay with it . Just  
be care full okay . Yes dad.

* * *

Okay so you asked for it and here it is . Thanks for being so good about and asking me to continue . So they meet Emment and Jasper . Next time Edward , Alice, Rose and Esme.  
Signing up for school.  
That show hidden talent . 


	4. Talent

Day sits at his piano and pounds the keys to do warm up scales . After he warms up his his hands he starts to play his favorite song Hallelujahand singing along - I heard there was a secret cord , that David played that pleased the lord .

But you don't really care for music do you? Well it goes like this : the fourth , the fifth the minor fall the major lift. The baffled king composing hallelujah,hallelujah ,hallelujah,hallelujah,hallelujah.-

The melody rings though the house in to the open garage door which is set up as a gym for the boys . Marvolo listens to his brother play as he throws combinations at the hanging heavy bag . Left right. Cross Jab , right , left cross again. Wiping sweat  
with a towel . Moving to the kick bag .Snap kick . Sweep kick . High kick right , low kick . Sweep kick .

\- well your faith was strong but you needed proof . You saw her bathing on the roof . Her beauty and the moon light overthrew you. She tied you to a kitchen chair. And she broke your throne and she cut your hair. And from your lips she drew the hallelujah  
,hallelujah ,hallelujah ,hallelujah ,hallelujah.-

Draco moves to the front door has he hears his brother start the second verse . He was going on his training run . He lived to run a track and cross country star. He wasn't runing cross country to day how ever . He just needed to pound the ground . Wearing  
black basketball shorts and a white muscle shirt that says I run because I still can. On the back it says support cancer research . You can clearly see his prostic

he slips his head phones in his ears putting on the same song his brother was playing at home .

\- But baby I've been here before . I've seen this room, I've walked this floor. You know , I used to live alone before I knew you . And I've seen your flag on the marble arch. And love is not a victory march. It's a cold and it's a broken "hallelujah,hallelujah,hallelujah,hallelujah,hallelujah.-

Alex moves out the back door wearing his swim trucks with his towel across his shoulders . When he closes the door he takes out his hearing aids and puts them in the case and sets them on a pool side table along with his towel . Then he walks to the deep  
end of the pool and jumps in starts swimming with the breast stroke . Reaching the other end of the pool he turns around with a swimmers kick . Back at the other end he switches to the butterfly . Then free style , back to the breast stroke .

\- well there was a time when you let me knew . What's really going on below .but know you never show me that do ya. But remember when I moved in you . AndThe holy dove was moving to. And every breath we drew washallelujah ,hallelujah ,hallelujah,hallelujah,hallelujah.-

Severus stands behindDay was he plays the piano . He stands there lisenting and thinking on how that song really is the story of there life's . He thinks of the day he picked up two boys from Greys home for boys . Two 13 year old boys stare  
back at him . One newly paralyzed the other having siezures since he was two years old . Then the next year Day and Marvolo are fourteen years old . He gets a call again for Greys a fifteen year old boy just had is arm amputated from cancer and just  
enter remission . But he needed more attention to keep him there and healthy . Then just six months ago he gets a call about a sixteen year old hard of hearing boy . That needed a home he was way past the age to get adopted and they didn't want him  
agening out of the system with out a place to go . So he had his four sons. They are the past kids he could ask for . He just wishes they had a better start to live and unknown to the boys he crys a tear.

\- maybe there's a God above . But all I've learned from love. Was how to outshoot someone who out drew you. And it's not a cry you hear at night . It's not someone who's seen the light . It's a cold and it's a brokenhallelujah,

hallelujah,

hallelujah,

hallelujah,

hallelujah,

hallelujah,

hallelujah-

* * *

So you learn the hidden talents of the boys . Marvolo is a boxer . Day is a piano player . Draco is a runner . Alex is a swimmer . You learn a little of the boys past . How Draco lost his arm. Back story's to come later .

Next on the snape boys

Enrolling in school

Meet the rest of the Cullen's

Bella comes ( maybe)

Volturi come (maybe)

Again thanks for sticking with me . Keep reading , keeping reviewing . Thanks to those that offered advice don't worry I know they weren't flames . I thank you for it .

~ Renegade out


	5. Starting school

The buzz of an alarm sounds in a room with dark blue walls and a light blue carpet . The teenage boy resting on the bed that has blue rails that stop you from falling off the bed and a sensor that alerts his father if he as a seizure as he sleeps

. His desk and other furniture have covers on the corners so if he falls and starts to seiz he won't hurt is head in them. He moves to the foot of the bed where the rails end .

Reaches for his bottle of anti- seizure meds and water so he can take his pills . To hopefullystop his seizures from happening . He then stands and makes his way to his bathroom to take a shower and get dressed . His bathroom has a stand up shower  
to make

it less likely to drown if he has a seizure in the shower along with a button that he can hit if he can feel the seizure coming before it hits . He put in the bathroomthe night before a blue polo and a pair of slacks in the bathroom  
to make it easier to get

dressed.

Out in the hall on the door in dark blue letters it says the name Marvolo. Across the hall the door has dark green letters and the name is Draco . Going in to the room the walls are a pale shade of green with a dark green almost black carpet . A alarm  
/is also getting this teen up . He slowly sits and pushes is hair out of his face with is good arm. On his bed side table is the case that holds his arm when it is not on . He walks to his bathroom which as a shower and a bathroom he mostly just uses  
/the shower however .

He walks in their to shower and to get dressed in the black jeans and green polo he put in there last night . Exiting his room and going down the stairs and making a left you come to a room that has the name Day on it in golden yellow letters. Entering  
/the room you see a boy transferring into a wheelchair in a room that has pale hardwood and a flat yellow area rug . The walls are a bronze yellow and he like his twin brother Marvolo has rails to stop him from falling of the bed on the middle of the  
/night but his swing down to make it easier to transfer out of bed .

Once in the wheelchair he wheels himself to his bathroom which looks like his brother Marvolos however he has rails around the toloit and in the shower along with a seat to make it easier for him to get in and out along with using the bathroom .

After he showers he will put on a bronze polo and blue jeans . Down that hallway the last room for a teenager in that house has red letters on the door that read the name Alex . His room has pale red walls and a black carpet . His alarm clock

is made for hard of hearing ordeaf people so it shacks the bed to wake him up . Siting on the bedside table is the case for his hearing aids which he leaves for after he takes a shower .

He walks into his bathroom which looks like Dracos . In there he put black dress pants and a red polo the night before .

Marvolo dressed and showered leaves is room and makes his way down stairs in the the kitchen . Where his adoptivefather is making breakfast for them .

Severus turns to Marvolo and asks " where are your brothers ?"

Marvolo replies " Draco should be coming in a sec he forget to put on his arm ." He hears a sound of wheels on the floor and says " sounds like Day and Alex are coming they always arrive at the same time . "

As he finishes speaking the other three come into the kitchen . And say Good morning Dad and Marvolo .

They say good morning back . Then Severus tells all his kids to eat so they can go to school.

After they finish eating . They grab their back packs to go off to forks high to start the Senior year Alex , Softmore year Draco and freashmen year Marvolo and day .

* * *

 **So it's been a while since the last update . However I have a reason I have been having more and more hearing issues and have been going to physical therapy for my shoulder that I have had issues with since I was 14 years old . So the next up date will come sooner .**

 **Got more discribtive of what the boys like and what the rooms look like . Hopefully the dialogue is easier to tell who is speaking .**

 **Till next time**

 **Renegade out**


	6. Forks High

A dark blue van pulls into the parking lot of the high school parking lot and pulls into a disabled parking lot.

Severus get out of the car and pushes a button on the wheelchair rack to lower it . As the other teens that don't need a wheelchair get out of the van . Alex walks around the back of the van from the right side . To grab Days wheel chair .

He brings it to the passenger side of the car so he can transfer in to it .

As Day transfers into the wheelchair . Alex slips his yellow and black backpack on the back of his wheelchair . Then helps Day undue the locks on his wheelchair .

Day tells Alex " Thanks Alex "

No need to Thank me little brother anything I can do to help I will responds Alex.

Draco and Marvolo join their brothers and father as they walk and wheel in to the building to meet the principal.

In the principals office .  
They are introduced to Dracos interrupter how tells them to call him wolf .

There father leaves them to go to class. 

* * *

**No worries I'm alive I know I said I would not wait this long again . However unless you have hearing issues and the other problems that go along with it I can't really explain why I haven't written lately . Good news I can mostly use my shoulder like a normal teeanager again with the injury I have it will never be 100% again but mostly is good because I am no longer in really bad pain all the time. Also I write on paper first so I can have what I want to write mostlyplanned out . And make minor changes as I type . With that I type slow so also apart of the wait . I have a lot of ideas and work on them a lot before it's published .**

 **The other stories I have I want to give them another try is when I edit them and start publishing them again please give them a try and tell me what you think .**

 ****

 **Keep reading and reviewing**

 ****

 **Renegade out ~**


End file.
